


Day 111 - Like a moth to the flame

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [111]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Sex on the horizon, Slash, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>It still makes me wonder. If he doesn’t want me anymore, if I’m already boring and unimaginative in comparison to all the others he has been with.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 111 - Like a moth to the flame

He is standing at the window, next to the music stand, gazing out, deep in thought. He has a mug in his hand and his fingers are absently drumming a rhythm on it.

I can smell the coffee, he must have been really tired to make himself one.

Watching his fingers makes me yearn for his touch and I shiver suddenly realising their absence. He hasn’t touched me in a while. In fact he hasn’t even been here the last couple nights. The few times I even bothered to try and sleep I was alone in a bed too big and cold without him.

I know he is working but it still makes me wonder. If he doesn’t want me anymore, if I’m already boring and unimaginative in comparison to all the others he has been with.

He turns around and catches me watching. A slow smile spreads over his face and makes his eyes shine.

He puts down his mug and steps over to where I’m sitting and settles himself on my lap, compensating for our height difference.

He runs a trembling finger over my lips before gently brushing his mouth over mine. Then he kisses me and it’s heat and strength and need. It’s perfect.

We smile at each other, breathing hard. The fire is still there, still burning.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'fire/ flames'.
> 
> So, tell me, when did you figure out whose POV this is? :)


End file.
